The Divorce
by celrock
Summary: Kira and Hiro tell their 13-year-old daughter Kimi, the story behind their divorce that took place when she was a baby-baby, prior to the events of Rugrats in Paris.


Summary: Kira and Hiro tell their 13-year-old daughter Kimi, the story behind their divorce that took place when she was a baby-baby, prior to the events of Rugrats in Paris.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize.

It had been a couple of days after Kimi's thirteenth birthday, and naturally, she was doing an annual tradition that one could typically find her doing around that time of year. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at a photo album of her mom's, which contained pictures of Kimi from her infantilehood, up to the present. She was sure to find in there, a picture of her taken on each birthday, starting with that first picture, showing her mom and biological dad, Hiro, standing together at the hospital on the day she was born, with Kimi in her mother's arms. She was a tiny thing, with one small tuss of dark hair sticking out of her head, wrapped in pink swaddling clothes. Her mom and dad looked so happy together, that is, until she turned a few pages, and saw it was her first birthday. In this picture, she had grown into a beautiful toddler, with more hair on her head, pulled back into two ponytails, but her dad Hiro, was nowhere to be found.

" _I always wondered what caused mom and dad to get a divorce_?" Kimi thought to herself, as her mom, Kira, walked into the room, and took a seat next to her on the couch.

Feeling another person's presence in the room, Kimi looked up from the photo album to find her mother immediately to her left. She was never sure about asking either one of her parents about this, either because she figured they would find it too complicated to explain to her, because she was too little to understand, or they might feel uncomfortable talking about it, but now that she was thirteen-years-old, a teenager, and in her eyes, a big transitional step towards growing up, she felt she had a right to know about what happened.

"Mom." Kimi said, glancing over at her mother.

"Yes Kimi?" Kira replied.

"I have a question. What happened to cause you and my biological dad to get a divorce?" Kimi asked.

Her mother's usual soft expression turned into a troubled frown, as she let out a sigh and swallowed hard. Things were so complicated during Kimi's young infancy days, if anything, she was not the kind-hearted woman she's known as by today's standards. She always figured that one day, her daughter would be curious about what happened, but she never thought of the best way to explain it to her. Well, now that time had come, and after thinking for a few minutes, the two women sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity, her mother put a hand on Kimi's left shoulder, and spoke up.

"Kimi Chan, this isn't easy for me to explain to you, but since you've asked, and you're thirteen-years-old now, I'm afraid it's time you know the truth about what took place between your father and myself. Before I tell you this story, under no circumstances are you to talk to anybody about this. Not Chas, not Chuckie, not even Zack." Kira scolded.

Kimi's eyes widened.

"Sure mom, you have my promise that I'll keep quiet about this." Kimi said, shaking her mother's hand.

"Okay." Kira said, beginning her story.

Kira POV

Before I tell you what happened when you were a baby, we must take a trip back in time to my days as a college student, studying at the University of Tokyo, for my degree in Acting. In the event a career as an actress didn't work out, I also took some business classes, as well as some English courses. It was in one of these business classes where I met Coco Labooche. She was originally from Paris, France, but was studying abroad this particular semester. At this time however, I had no idea she was so evil, if anything, I thought she was the nicest woman in the entire world. We became the best of friends and did everything together. Well, that is, until the day I met your father, Hiro.

I met him at a college party near the end of the semester. Shortly after, we started dating and hanging out more. We finished our degrees and got married. Coco was the Maid of Honor in my wedding, despite the fact she wasn't exactly friends with Hiro, nor was Hiro exactly friends with her. He knew from the start there was something not so pleasant about her, but they managed to keep their differences to themselves, allowing us to have a peaceful wedding ceremony. We had been married for a year when I became pregnant with you. Over the course of that time however, Coco had moved back to France, but would take trips to visit me every so often. Whenever she visited though, she stayed with another group of friends she had made in college, and I would hang out with her by myself. Hiro had no desire to be with us.

During dinner one night at our favorite sushi bar, Coco spoke up about the Reptar theme park that was being built in Paris.

"I've applied to get a job at EuroReptarLand." Coco said.

"You have? Congratulations!" I cried.

"Thank you, thank you. However, I need a favor from you." Coco said.

"What?" I asked.

"How would you like to come work for me? Provided, Mister Yamiguchi gives me the job? You could be my secretary." Coco said.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. It had only been a couple of days since I had received the news from my doctor that I was pregnant, and while I could use a job to support myself and Hiro, moving off to Paris? Hiro was perfectly content with his job in Japan, working at a stereo factory, while we paid off our college loans and lived at his parents house at the time, until we could save up enough money to get a place of our own.

"Look, Coco, I appreciate the offer and all, but I recently found out I'm pregnant." I said.

"Pregnant?" Coco asked angrily, like it was a bad thing.

"Yes, pregnant, you know, I'm going to have a baby." I said.

"I'll never have children. I don't even believe in God. I think children are evil, and I won't have such winy sticky fingered mutants, running around my house." Coco snapped.

"Coco, children are wonderful! And if that's how you feel about children, then why are you applying for a job at a theme park based around a popular children's character?" I asked.

Coco had a serious expression, as she stared me straight in the eye.

"I'm not in it for the children you fool, I am in it for the money, and if you know what's good for you and that precious baby of yours, you'll dump that sorry excuse of a husband, get an abortion, and come work for me." Coco snapped.

I was shocked by her sudden outburst. I wasn't sure what to think at that moment. She sounded like she really needed my help, but making me give up my family to take this job? At that time, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Listen, Coco, I'll need to think about this." I said, taking another sip of my water.

"Okay, okay, you think about it then. Just don't make me regret this." Coco said, standing up from her spot at the table, grabbing her purse, and leaving the restaurant.

After that, I didn't think too much about our little conversation, as my pregnancy with you progressed, and I got ready to have you. A couple of weeks before you were born, Coco returned to Japan, to throw me a baby shower. My parents even came over from the opposite side of the country to spend sometime with me and Hiro before you were born. We turned my in-law's guest room into a nursery, and your father and I couldn't be anymore happy than we were at that very moment.

Two weeks later, you were born at roughly daybreak on June 8. I named you Kimi, after a former friend of mine from elementary school had passed away in a car accident when I was thirteen-years-old. Hiro liked the name too, and that innocent smile on your face, told me we had a bright future ahead of us, or though we thought.

Not long after you were born though, things got complicated at Hiro's work, to where his boss was thinking of firing him. In the event he's never mentioned it to you, your father is bipolar, which means he has shifting moods from time to time. During your early days as an infant, he wasn't his usual happy self. Rather, he was very depressed, and he showed this, by hardly doing anything to help me take care of you. On top of brest feeding you, I had to change all of your diapers, rock you to sleep, and feed you. And if I wasn't around, your paternal grandparents ended up taking care of you, while your father either moped around the house, or stayed glued to his computer, playing video games.

Six months later, you were starting to crawl a little bit, and I heard from Coco. The new theme park would be set to open in another six months, not long after your first birthday.

"You are going to take the job, aren't you?" Coco asked on the other end of the phone late one night.

I let out a sigh, staring at a picture taken at our wedding on the dresser. I saw how Hiro had been acting, and I was starting to wonder if he was the right father for you. And with our not having a lot of money, having to dig into my in-law's retirement pention to pay for clothes and baby food for you, I knew financially, we wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Coco, let me know when the theme park opens, and I'll be on my way to Paris." I said.

"What about that baby and husband of yours? You're immigrating to another country, and that husband of yours doesn't have a fat chance at getting a green card in Paris." Coco said.

"You're right." I said.

"Come again?" Coco asked.

I went on to explain to her how neglectful your father had been at taking care of you. I even told her about this one argument we had before you were born, when we were arguing over what color wallpaper to put up in the nursery, to which he responded by grabbing me by the shoulders and started shaking me.

"Face it Kira, your husband is violent. If I were you, I'd throw your baby in the fireplace, pack your bags and leave for Paris on the next flight, if you know what's good for you." Coco said.

Ordinarily, I might have rejected her offer to take the job, but we really needed the money, so I did the next best thing.

"I'll take the job, but I'm not destroying my little Kimi Chan." I said.

"What about Hiro?" Coco asked.

"Let me know when the theme park opens, and I'll see to hiring a lawyer." I said.

We talked for a few more minutes, before your crying from the next room interrupted our phone conversation. I ended the call and went to take care of you. Over the next few months, I filled your father in on the job opportunity that came up for me in Paris, to which he went bolistic over.

"Paris? You're gonna go off to Paris?" Hiro asked.

"Yes dear, we need the money." I said.

"What about my job? What about my family? I can't exactly drop everything here in Japan, just so you can go work at some theme park in Paris." Hiro said.

I stared my husband straight in the eye. In my mind at that very moment, I was tricked into believing that what Coco had said a few months back on the phone was right. He was violent, and where our marriage was concerned, if I stayed here in Japan, we'd end up poor and on the streets if I didn't do something. You were nine-months-old by now, and the park would be ready for business in another three months. I did the next best thing I could think of at that moment.

"Hiro, I'm hiring a lawyer." I said.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"You know why. It's obvious you don't want me to take this job in Paris, and you don't care that we're not financially stable. We're living with your parents Hiro, and I'd really like to move out and get a place of my own." I said.

"Are you saying you want a divorce?" Hiro asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Look, can't we talk about this? I wanna watch our daughter grow up, and my parents adore her, so please, reconsider?" Hiro asked.

After nine months of not doing anything to help me take care of Kimi, he suddenly, wants to be her father? It's obvious he's up to no good, and Coco was counting on me to come take that job. To her, I was like, her best friend.

"I'm sorry Hiro, it's over." I said.

"Well in that case, I'll be getting a lawyer too." Hiro said.

It was at that moment, I snapped. I shook nervously, and begged Hiro to make an emergency appointment with our therapist. Ever since the fight over the wallpaper, we saw our marriage wasn't working out, so we seeked therapy to help us, but I knew if he was going to get a lawyer too, at a chance to take Kimi away from me, so he could abandon her while he played his little computer games and worked his pathetic job at that stereo factory, I knew I had to do something.

I continued to shake violently, pleading for an appointment with our therapist, until he reluctantly gave in. The following day after he got off of work, we went to the appointment with our therapist, and what would be the last appointment we'd be attending together, for as I had lined up things with a lawyer earlier that same day. I was even ready to take myself and you Kimi to a hotel that night after we got home from our appointment, but your grandparents had already put you to bed. Your father and I couldn't speak one kind word to one another the rest of that night, and it was so bad, that I couldn't sleep in the same bed with him. I slept in what use to be Hiro's sister Kora's room, eager to get out of there the following day.

The next morning however, Hiro wouldn't let me go to that appointment with my lawyer alone, and it was the day before my birthday. While I also agreed to take you with me, my in-laws didn't think a lawyer's office was the best place for a nine-months-old baby, so living up to his parents advice, when the three of us arrived at my lawyer's office, your father agreed to keep you with him, while I went to the appointment.

That feeling of nervousness came over me again. Realizing now I'd have a shot at taking that job in Paris, I quickly texted Coco and let her know what was going on. I told her everything, little did I know she was going to make an anonomous call to the Police, but when I got a text back claiming she'd make everything all better for me, I calmed down a little, as I went into the lawyer's office, and began the appointment. Ten minutes into the appointment, a Police officer walked in, carrying you Kimi. He told me that I was no longer welcome at Hiro's parents house, and that I had been placed under a restraining order. The lawyer overheard everything, and I remember his words exactly.

"So, it's true, your husband has been violent to you. My advice, get Kimi and get out of there as fast as you can." My lawyer demanded.

I didn't waste any time, not to mention, you were crying. Of course, I had to be escorted by a Police officer, and when I saw another text on my phone from Coco, claiming that I was all set, come to the airport, my one-way ticket to Paris would be waiting for me, I knew instantly, she had something to do with this. I would have tried to stop things right then and there, but it was too late. The restraining order was already in effect, and I only had five minutes to grab what few posessions I could gather up of ours, and head off to the airport. Your paternal grandparents were furious with me when I arrived on their property. Your grandmother told me I didn't need a Police officer to escort me to their house, and your grandfather told me I was no longer welcome on their property, and that also went for any of my friends too. I'm not sure what Hiro told them about Coco, but nothing good if they were going to go that far.

So I quickly packed up two suitcases of our things, carried you close to my chest, and next thing I knew, we were at the airport. Of course, Coco probably thought I was going to abandon you, so she had only bought a ticket for me, with money she should have been using to pay back her student loans, so I used the last of the money in my joint bank account with Hiro to buy your ticket, and fly us off to Paris.

That was the last time you or I would see Japan for a very long time, if not ever. Shortly after we moved, EuroReptarLand opened up, and I took the job as Coco's secretary, while I put you in daycare. Luckily, you adjusted to the changes, and when I saw you smiling up at me on your first birthday, I didn't regret my decision to get a divorce one bit. Little did I know just how manipulative Coco really was though, until a Reptar robot designed by the American toy inventor, Stu Pickles, had broken down, and he along with his family and friends came to the park to fix it. Of course Kimi, you already know this part of the story, but in the end, if tricking me into divorcing your father just to take the job at secretary wasn't enough, she had to go manipulate Chas into being her husband, so she could become President of EuroReptarLand.

While watching these families at the park, I noticed that Chas was the only single parent of the group, and he did seem lonely. Deep down, I found I was lonely too, and after I saw what Coco had done, and remembering back to how she manipulated me, placing that restraining order on me and your dad, I wasn't even sure if at this point, the restraining order was still in effect, or what your father was up to, as he was forbidden by law to contact me, or even be within fifty feet of me. Luckily, with me being in Paris, and him being in Japan, that wasn't a problem, but Coco had finally gotten what she deserved this entire time, she was fired from EuroReptarLand, leaving me once again, jobless. I had contemplated having us return to Japan, but after how horribly things had gone down the last time I was there, I wasn't sure if deep down, I could return home and face that dreadful past. Plus, you were nearly two-years-old by this point, who knew what types of effects it would have on you. At least when we left, you were too little to comprehend anything that was going on. So when I discovered that Chas and I shared interest in the same poem, as I found it in a book my mother sent to me not long after we moved to Paris, and she found a way to ship a bunch of my stuff to me, stuff I still had at her house, I knew that I needed to make a new beginning, and try to do better in the future.

So I packed up our things, we moved to America, I married your second dad, Chas, and well, the rest is history. And as for Coco, I ended my friendship with her right then and there, and haven't spoken to her ever since she stormed out of Notre Dame church, with her underpants showing, thanks to Angelica.

End of Kira POV

"Wow mom, I had no idea what a tragic life we had." Kimi said.

"I know sweetie, things weren't all that wonderful for us back then." Kira said.

"I do have one question though. If you were placed under a restraining order, how come I'm able to talk with my biological dad now, and how was he able to come visit me a few years back and introduce me to my half sister, Kiki?" Kimi asked.

"Well I haven't finished telling you the entire story." Kira said.

Kira POV

We moved to America, where you gained a new father and your brother Chuckie. We began our lives together, and opened up the coffee shop, the Java Lava. Our first Christmas as a family was spent at Stu's man made Christmas Land, and at our first Easter, our dog Fifi had puppies with the Pickles dog Spike. We then went on that Lipchitz cruise not long after your second birthday, after going through the biggest scare of my life when you and all of your little friends went missing on that island, and if that wasn't enough of a scare, post returning from that trip, your friend Tommy contracted the deadly disease, The Gray Plague. On your brother's third birthday, and the day Tommy finally got out of the hospital, we met who would be your best friend for life, your pal, Zack Wehrenberg, and his aunt Celeste. She told me about how she gained custody over him after her brother, sister-in-law, and parents, also known as Zack's parents and paternal grandparents, all died in an unexpected electrical fire, that burned their house down to the ground.

Not long after this, father's day came around, and you couldn't stop looking at pictures in my photo album of when you were a tiny baby, which meant you saw pictures of your biological dad. Feeling very sad that Zack would never get to know his birth parents, and after Chas telling me about what happened to Chuckie's mother, Melinda, who died of brest cancer shortly after he was born, my heart nearly sank. Sure, maybe Hiro wasn't always the best father as a result of his medical condition, but he was your father, and your natural father at that. I couldn't deny you the opportunity to get to know him, even if it was a long distance relationship. However, there was one thing still standing in our way, the restraining order. Was it still in effect?

I could never bring myself to tell Chas the story of how I snapped and let Coco trick me into getting a divorce, just to be her secretary, so I let some time pass, and waited until I had the house to myself to make the call. I didn't get to do it for a while, as we had a lot of things happen, our trip to Washington D.C. and Tommy's third birthday for one thing. After we got back from that trip though, you and Chuckie started preschool along with the bulk of your other little friends, and business at the Java Lava was booming, keeping Chas busy, however, I wasn't feeling all that wonderful, as I had come down with a cold. This gave me a chance to be at home by myself for a few hours, and an opportunity, to contact my old lawyer back in Japan, and find out if the restraining order was still in effect. So I did just that, and learned that the restraining order had long since been lifted, because I refused to show up to any of the court hearings, and nobody in Japan knew where I was. After all, I did take you off to Paris, and didn't tell a single soul where I was going, not even Hiro's parents. Once I learned I was cleared, I looked up Hiro on Facebook, and sent him a message with an update on how you were doing, and apologizing for what happened between us nearly three years ago at this point.

He responded, telling me that while he could never forgive me for how I acted back then, he did feel just awful about not being able to be a part of your life. So after that, we exchanged phone numbers, and around Christmas time of that year, I remember calling your dad, and you in your cute three-year-old voice, talking to him for the very first time. After that, we scheduled in some special time for you two to talk every week, and as for meeting your half sister Kiki, your dad had finally gotten the psychological help he needed, remarried, had the baby, and felt you should get to meet your family. So around Children's Day shortly after Kiki's birth, he brought your half sister to America for you to meet her, and remember, we went to Japan for Christmas of that year, so you could see your entire family?

"Uh huh?" Kimi said.

Well that's why. I wanted to do something to make up for how awful things were messed up for you when you were a baby, and that was the best thing I could think of.

End of Kira POV

"So, even though you and dad don't love each other anymore, and will most likely, never get back together, especially since you've been married to my current dad for over ten years now, you didn't want me to miss out on getting to know both of my biological parents." Kimi said.

"Exactly." Kira said, kissing the top of Kimi's head.

"Thank you mom for telling me the story." Kimi said.

"You're welcome Kimi chan." Kira said, as the phone rang in the other room, and she got up from the couch to head into the kitchen to answer it.

Kimi thought long and hard about the story that Kira told her. While she promised to not talk about it with any of her friends, and thankfully at this time, Zack lived in Wheeling, so he wasn't as available to talk to as the bulk of the gang at home, she did wonder about her dad's side of the story. Every Friday night, an hour of time was set aside for Kimi to talk with her biological father in Japan, early on Saturday morning in his timezone. She was lucky that on that upcoming Friday, Chuckie had a date with Nicole, and there was a movie playing that her parents, Chas and Kira, wanted to go see. Once she had the house to herself, she locked herself in her room, picked up the phone, and made what might be one of the most important calls she ever made to Japan in her entire life.

"Hello?" Hiro said upon answering the phone.

"Dad, it's me, Kimi." Kimi said.

"Kimi Chan, how are you doing sweetie?" Hiro said.

Kimi went on to tell her dad about what she had recently learned from her mother Kira about what led to them getting a divorce when she was little. Upon finishing this, she heard some heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Kimi asked in concern.

"Wow, so that's what happened. I had no idea your mother felt that way. And as for Coco, I never cared for her, and I now know why." Hiro said.

"I know, that monster is only good for wrecking families." Kimi pointed out.

"So, I'm assuming you'd like to hear my side of the story." Hiro said.

"Would you tell it to me, please? I promise, I won't tell anyone." Kimi said.

"Ok Kimi, I'll tell you, but I recommend you sit down and make yourself comfortable before I tell you this story." Hiro said.

Kimi lay down on her bed, resting her head against her pillows. When she was ready, she let her dad know, and he began his story.

Hiro POV

Since your mother gave you a pretty good description of what took place prior to her appointment with the lawyer, I'll skip that part of the story. I will say that I was suffering from depression, and taking care of tiny babies wasn't exactly my forte. If anything, I was looking forward to when you entered your toddler years, when you started walking and talking, and we could really interact with one another. Well, sadly, that day never came for me, and it all started that tragic day when your mom went to meet with her lawyer.

I didn't feel safe with her going to that appointment alone, so I accompanied you and your mom. I didn't think a lawyer's office was any place for a baby, so I agreed to watch you while your mother met with the lawyer. We got in the car, and were pulling out of the parking lot, when I was stopped by a Police officer.

"Get out of the car and put your hands in the air." The police officer commanded.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked.

The officer inspected the car, his expression turning to that of an angry one when he glanced over at you in your car seat, sleeping.

"Who is this?" The officer asked, taking you out of your car seat, waking you up and making you cry.

"That's my daughter Kimi, you put her hback right now sir." I demanded.

I ran towards the officer to take Kimi back from him, only to be put into handcuffs by another police officer who had come up behind me.

"Keep your hands off that child." An officer from behind me said.

"That's my daughter." I said again, hoping they'd get the hint.

"Not according to this anomonous report we received from some lady out of Paris, France. Apparently you kidnapped this child from Kira Watanabe, and as a result, you are here by under a restraining order to keep away from Kira and Kimi. That means, you cannot come within fifty feet of this couple, and any custody you had over this child, is no longer yours." The officer said to me, while the one carrying you, carried my crying little girl away from me, and inside the lawyer's office to your mother.

I was in tears at this point. I drove home and confronted my parents, who were furious at your mother's actions. The next thing I knew, you and your mother returned with a Police officer to grab up a few of her things, and then, you two were gone without a trace. I got me a lawyer, and two days later, I showed up in court. However, while I appeared in court to see to this manner, your mother was nowhere to be found, and nobody had heard from her. Little did I know she was no longer in the country at this point, that part I didn't know for several years. The court said they would meet with me in another week to discuss the matter further, during which time, I met with my lawyer further, trying to get it approved to see my daughter again, as while I did have some psychological issues, I had never and would never hurt you, or my wife. Sure, maybe I didn't help out with the responsibilities of feeding, changing, and bathing you, but I'd change all of that if we got joint custody. I seeked therapy to get help with my bipolar disorder, seeing I was quite depressed at this point, and was worried I'd have an anxiety attack, but a week later, while I presented my case to the judge, Kira was once again, not at court, and nobody could find her. Another thirty days passed, and because your mother was nowhere to be found, the restraining order was lifted, but sadly, I didn't get any type of joint custody over you, because your mother wasn't present to get all of the legal stuff worked out.

I was pretty sad for a while, but after not hearing from you and your mother come your first birthday, I knew you two were long gone, and I'd better get a move on with my life. I did get a promotion at the stereo factory, so more money was coming in, allowing me to finally move out of my parents house and get an apartment. It wasn't until the Christmas after your third birthday when I saw your mother contacted me on Facebook and apologized. However, because it was apparent she had moved on, marrying Chas Finster and you now had a brother, and my parents still disliked your mother, in fact, they still can't stand her to this very day, hince, why when you came to Japan to visit me for Christmas a few years ago, why I took you by myself to my parents annual Christmas eve dinner, while your mother went to visit some friends, as she wasn't welcome there, when you were three-years-old, your mother and I agreed that while there was no future for us, now that the restraining order was a bust, there was no reason why you should be denied the opportunity to be able to get to know both of your biological parents.

I started out by sending you presents at the holidays like Christmas and the Japanese holiday, Children's Day, as well as your birthday, and we arranged it, so you and I could talk on the phone at least once a week. When you did that family tree project back in middle school, and told me how well you did on it, earning an A, I got up my courage, and helped your mother arrange that surprise trip to Japan for the holidays. That's when you met my second wife, Kyla, who you may recall, was pregnant. And as for our coming to the states to introduce you to your half sister, well, she was born shortly before Children's Day that year, and I felt that would be more special than mailing you a gift, and or a picture of Kiki.

I felt terrible over how things were messed up for you as a baby, and while your mother didn't want a second chance, it wasn't fair for us to deny you the opportunity to get to know me, just because of a divorce that went arie.

End of Hiro POV

"So is that the end of the story?" Kimi asked.

"Well, for now, yes. And I'm glad things have been worked out to where I've been given the opportunity to get to know my little Kamiko, even if we're thousands of miles apart." Hiro said.

"Me too dad, me too." Kimi replied, glancing over at the clock on her nightstand and noticing that an hour had passed.

"Well, I'd better see to wrapping up our phone conversation. Mom doesn't like me on the phone for longer than an hour. I think it has something to do with the long distance charges to call Japan from the U.S." Kimi said.

"I understand." Hiro said.

"I love you dad." Kimi said.

"I love you too." Hiro replied, as the two of them hung up the phone.

Afterwards, Kimi lay on her bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend all of the information she had learned about her parents, and what caused them to split up. It made her sad that she didn't get to grow up with her biological parents together, but looking back over the past thirteen years, she realized what she would have never had, if they had never split up. She would have never been to Paris or the United States, she wouldn't have a brother, unless her parents by chance, ended up having anymore kids after her, and then, glancing over at the latest school picture of Zack's that he sent to her earlier that year, if it weren't for her parents getting divorced, she would have never gotten to know Zack, who she considered to be one of her best friends, and at this time in her life, while she was in a secret love triangle between Tommy and Zack, she was hoping that someday, he'd move back from Wheeling, and return into her arms forever.

"Kimi, we're home!" Kira called from the bottom of the stairs, startling Kimi out of her thoughts.

"Coming mom!" She called back, getting out of the bed and running downstairs, where she gave her mother a hug.

"What was this for?" Kira asked.

"Nothing mom, I just wanted to say, thanks." Kimi said.

"For what?" Kira asked.

"For everything." Kimi said.

It took Kira a minute to comprehend what her daughter meant by that statement, and then, it hit her. Maybe she messed up so many years ago, but after coming to her senses and getting her life together, she gave her daughter the best life she could ever ask for, and nothing could be further from the truth.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry if my first story post returning from my hiatus had some tragic parts in it, but I always wondered what exactly happened between Kira and Hiro prior to the events of Rugrats in Paris, and what caused them to separate, and well, there's my explanation. Also, you better see why no mention of Kimi's biological father came up during the final three seasons of Rugrats, yet though, he was a part of her life come All Grown Up. Anyway, if you took the time to read my story, I thank you for doing so, and as always, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
